


Too late

by destielisrealbitchez



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: 12x23, Angst, Angsty Dean, Dean is angsty, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielisrealbitchez/pseuds/destielisrealbitchez
Summary: ***SPOILERS FOR SUPERNATURAL 12x23***Cas is dead and dean is sad.





	Too late

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short but i just wanted to share it.

"NO" dean shouted as he saw the blade go through cas's chest. How strange it was, the blade was going through cas's chest, but dean felt the pain in his own chest. 

He felt sam leave his side after a few seconds, he was probably going to check on jack. Which was important, since they risked all their lives for it.

He wanted to follow sam, to go inside and check, he wanted to convince himself that what he has seen wasn't true. COULDN'T be true, but it was.

Everything was real, it had all happened, His mother who was dead for 37 years and had just come back to his life, was gone again. And cas...

Cas

Cas was dead.

All he could think was 'why', why was everything taken away from him, again. Why couldn't anything good stay in his life for a long time. Why did everything and everyone leave him. 

He thought about all the time he had spent with cas, all those wasted opportunities, he SHOULD have told him how he really felt about him. Should have told him how much he meant to him, and what his life would be like without him. 

But it was Too late now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked this leave a kudos and a comment, it would mean a lot <3


End file.
